TF2002 Episode 2: Metal Spark
by Norsehound
Summary: No Combat this episode, but many, many things are happening behind the scenes...Including the ressurection of a Beast Wars Transmetal...


Transformers 2002:  
  
Metal Spark  
  
Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me. Striker and Alta-4 are my creations.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the star craft above the Decepticon ship underwater, Several Mini- cons snuck aboard the ship and were just strolling around.  
  
Rumble and Frenzy were in the main command room with Blitzwing in his command seat.  
  
"Hey Blitz-" Asked Frenzy as he took a seat, "You know much about Astrotrain?"  
  
"We are brothers." Replied Blitzwing without looking up from the computer, "Our father was a Decepticon and our mother was a neutral more or less…"  
  
"So," Asked Rumble, "What's the deal with Astrotrain and that seeker?"  
  
Now Astrotrain turned from his station and asked, "Which?"  
  
"That gold and white one," Informed Frenzy, "Uh…Striker."  
  
Astrotrain turned back to his work, "Striker is Astrotrain's son…my nephew."  
  
The mini-bots were silent.  
  
"Man….so that's why you guys went all psycho when the boss wanted to shoot him." Said Rumble.  
  
"Yup." Replied Astrotrain, "We tripple-changers are very protective of our families…Seekers were that way too once upon a time…"  
  
"What's the deal with the Triple changers?" Asked Frenzy, "You guys have three forms, right? Is that the way you were built?"  
  
Astrotrain again leaned away from his workstation and explained, "Since you young ones have been gone for a while I might as well give you the lowdown on the life of a Cybertronian… at least our lives. Astrotrain and I were originally normal seekers of Starscream's make; Seeker type ones. As we grew older and older, we had our bodies upgraded until we gained three modes of transformation. Astrotrain found a wife in a fembot and they were joined and had a son; which is Striker. Like his father and mother he became a Seeker. Eventually he will have the choice of upgrading his body just as seekers before him had."  
  
"Wait a sec-" Asked Frenzy, "Why is he a type one? I mean, those Neo- seeker type two's are all cool and new, right? So why isn't he one of them?"  
  
Blitzwing replied, "Astrotrain wanted his son to be a type one like he was." He shook his head, "Type one Seekers are still around my friends; only in smaller numbers than their neo-seeker counterparts. Unless they have high skills or positions, Seekers are regulated to guard and honor duty."  
  
"Oh…" Muttered Frenzy.  
  
Rumble inquired, "Wait a sec, who's Astrotrain's wife?"  
  
Blitzwing turned back to his work, "I'm not telling you that."  
  
"Hey! Why can't we know?" Asked Rumble.  
  
"Tell us! Tell us!" Yipped Frenzy.  
  
Astrotrain rumbled, "It's not a subject I nor Astrotrain are at liberty to discuss."  
  
"Why?" Asked Frenzy.  
  
Then Astrotrain walked in, "What seems to be the commotion….Wait a minute."  
  
Astrotrain walked over and picked both Mini-cons up by their backs, "You two aren't supposed to be aboard. Didn't Megatron say something about our ship being off-limits?"  
  
"Hey! Would you want to be stuck in a ship with Megs and Soundwave the only people to talk to?" Whined Frenzy.  
  
"We're bored!" Complained Rumble.  
  
Astrotrain set both of them down, "All right then, but mark that I had no responsibility in you two coming on-board."  
  
Astrotrain walked to the command station at the head of the room.  
  
"Hey Astrotrain," Asked Frenzy, "Blitz here said you have a wife. Who is she?"  
  
Astrotrain sighed heavily, "You told them didn't you?"  
  
Blitzwing shrugged, "They have a right to know."  
  
Astrotrain's shoulders slumped, "I'd rather not talk about it boys…it's something that really bothers me…"  
  
"That's all right I guess." Said Frenzy as he turned and started to leave the room.  
  
"Yeah," Replied Rumble, "We'll go somewhere else…"  
  
Astrotrain and Blitzwing exchanged glances before going back to work.  
  
Decepticon----------------------Autobot  
  
In deep space around Earth orbit, a lone craft made it's way through space. The small green disk silently wobbled it's reactor as it assumed a high orbit around the planet Earth.  
  
It's scanners reached out and touched the surface, combing it for any sort of friendly signature.  
  
It found one; A spacecraft on the northern hemisphere of one of the continents.  
  
The small green disk made it's descent to Earth, but not before sending a transmission back to Cybertron on what he had found.  
  
Autobot----------------------------Decepticon  
  
It was raining in sheets.  
  
But to Megatron he didn't mind as he looked over at the areas under construction.  
  
He was watching; waiting. Observing and calculating.  
  
For his was a solo mission.  
  
He turned and observed another vehicle working.  
  
Yes, that one.  
  
And another…they will do.  
  
After scopeing out all the targets, he took to the sky and headed back for base.  
  
Already in his skullcap the designs for the perfect warrior were being finished, as Megatron will re-awaken an ancient myth long ago forgotten by the cybertonians…  
  
All except him.  
  
He read the ancient texts and knew of the Gladiators and their kinds. He knew also of the Combiners; Robots joining together to form these Gladiators during the ancient times of Cybertron.  
  
And he knew them well.  
  
Decepticon---------------------Decepticon  
  
On the world of Cybertron, Shockwave was looking over the data.  
  
Still no sign of Astrotrain or his re-enforcements.  
  
Then Shockwave looked at the data that his Scientists had presented him with.  
  
Cybertron was still moving at a phenomenal rate.  
  
Being attracted by the nearby system was helping some; and hopefully when that happened they could stabilize Cybertron in a stable orbit once again.  
  
Though all these eons….  
  
Once Cybertron was in a stable orbit again then they could possibly harness the radiation from the planet's sun and convert it into energy to power the planet once again.  
  
Another golden age….  
  
Then a report came in of another attack and the map of Cybertron materialized on his monitors.  
  
Almost one-fourth of the planet belonged to those Autobot rebels, including several very important districts that Shockwave felt painful to have leave Decepticon possession.  
  
G-7 was yet again the source of conflict, where all of this started.  
  
Shockwave ordered more troops in before making a silent prayer that Megatron would return to Cybertron soon….  
  
The light from the distant sun was approaching.  
  
Decepticon-------------------------Autobot  
  
Optimus Prime stood under the cover of rock and on the back of the ark as the strange anomaly was occurring in the atmosphere.  
  
He stuck his hand out and watched the water accumulate on his hand. The sensitive receptors in his hand felt every single change and thump on his 'skin'. He also measured the cold on his hand, the wetness, and the frequency of the drops.  
  
He had seen nothing like this on Cybertron. Sure clouds, but nothing like this.  
  
Wheeljack had said once Cybertron had nothing like this because there were no oceans. With this planet's oceans, vast storms of precipitation occurred in cycles- seasons the humans had called it… It also happened along the coast.  
  
And now Optimus could enjoy this sensation.  
  
"What a beautiful world…." He mused and lowered his hand to step out into the rain. Somewhere distant a bolt of lighting cracked through the sky to hit something on the ground.  
  
Cybertron had it's own beauty somehow…the gleam of metal; the lights from orbit, breathtaking views of steel….  
  
But Earth was just as magnificent. It didn't shine in the same way Cybertron did; but appeared like a blue/green ball trapped in a glass globe from orbit. The ground was also rich and brown, also tangible and could be felt. The ground was warm as well, not like the cold steel of Cybertron. It could also be molded into different shapes, not like the Steel of his home planet.  
  
It also held life.  
  
Optimus had taken great fields of sciences before and knew that most components of a Cybertronian were comprised metals…all on the periodic table.  
  
But in the space that he could see below him, there must be hundreds- thousands of biological species comprised of more than just elements. These creatures are made up of complex Atoms and Cells…something no Cybertronian could boast about.  
  
In a sense, these humans that Optimus had met were far more complex than a Cybertronian body. DNA, RNA, Cells, Blood…none of it possessed by a Cybertronian.  
  
In a way Optimus envied these humans, for being able to examine one self and accept that they were made of many complex parts.  
  
He sighed. Never. Optimus would never be made of cells or living tissue.  
  
"Brooding?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
"Yeah…." Sighed Optimus, "And thinking."  
  
Ironhide came up next to Optimus and reported, "Still no Decepticon Activity."  
  
"We shouldn't worry." Replied Optimus; "From what we've seen it's likely the Decepticons are fighting amongst themselves…"  
  
"Or coming up with a plan to defeat us." Added Ironhide.  
  
Omega Supreme tromped by on patrol and then walked on, heading back down the three mile-long stretch of his patrol route.  
  
"Not likely," Said Optimus, "With Omega Supreme here."  
  
"Where did he come from anyway?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
Optimus sighed, "Before the Great War we Autobots were a working race to another race called the Quintisons. We weren't all that way I suppose…. But anyway, when the Quintisons had control of Cybertron they continually engineered massive Gladiator robots for entertainment by combat and peacekeeping. The greatest of these Gladiators have fallen into obscurity; even if they were powerful. Among them were Fortress Maximus, Gladius, Citroplex, and Macross… and others. But once the Generic Guardian-type robot was built a leader was constructed for them. This was Omega Supreme.  
  
"Omega Supreme did his job well in keeping his soldiers in line. He did whatever soldier would do to keep his superiors happy. He was also one of the more deadlier Gladiators in the arena."  
  
"What made him an Autobot then?" Asked Ironhide, "Why's he like that?"  
  
Optimus continued, "As I said, he was a great leader of soldiers. But when he was ordered to massacre a peaceful protest of Autobots, he refused and ordered his unit to stand down. The Quintisons didn't want him around for long and put him through a grueling series of trials to die- but in all he succeeded. Then; the final punishment came: Exile.  
  
"He must have been sent here." Reasoned Optimus, "To Earth. The constant shifting of the bay must have kept him uncovered until he was dredged up."  
  
Ironhide smiled, "At least he's on our side now…"  
  
Then he thought a moment and asked, "Optimus, what happens if the Decepticons get their hands on a Gladiator?"  
  
"Doubtful." Replied Optimus as he shook his head, "Only very few cybertonians knew Gladiators existed. Among them is my teacher and mentor; Alpha Trion. And the Matrix…."  
  
Optimus touched his chest plate on reflex again.  
  
Ironhide silently looked back to watch Omega Supreme disappear in the rains.  
  
Autobot----------------------------Decepticon  
  
Astrotrain looked up as Starscream entered and asked, "Any word from home?"  
  
"No." Replied Astrotrain, "I think Megatron may be blocking the signal."  
  
"Can't we just leave?" Asked Starscream, a little frustrated at not getting more troops.  
  
"Not advisable." Replied Astrotrain, "If we were to abandon Megatron Shockwave would find out and have us executed."  
  
"I see…." Replied Starscream.  
  
"Regent! I am picking up an Autobot signature descending from orbit!" Cried Blitzwing, "It's coming down towards the Autobot base!"  
  
Starscream looked over Blitzwing's shoulder and smiled, "Well now, let's see how Megatron will deal with this…"  
  
"We will not shoot it down?" Asked Blitzwing.  
  
Astrotrain replied, "Without consulting Megatron first? He could call us traitors and have us killed off."  
  
They watched and waited.  
  
Decepticon----------------------------Autobot  
  
The small, green saucer craft descended until it spotted the Autobot craft.  
  
"Optimus!" Cried Ironhide and pointed.  
  
Optimus looked up through the rain at the incoming spacecraft as it approached and transformed into a disk-like torso with legs, arms, and a small red head.  
  
The thing landed and stared up at Optimus.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Optimus.  
  
"Optimus… Prime?" Asked the thing, "Can it really…be you? Cybertron's greatest hero?"  
  
"Hold up there son," Spoke Ironhide, "What's your name? Who sent you?"  
  
"I-I'm Cosmos…sirs… I was sent by the Autobots on Cybertron…to get help…."  
  
"Cybertron… so they're still fighting!" Cheered Ironhide.  
  
Cosmos added, "Yes sir…we have nearly one-fourth of the planet."  
  
"Yes!" Cheered Ironhide, "Hear that Prime?"  
  
Prime didn't answer immediately, only knelt and spoke in a soft voice, "Are we vastly outnumbering them?"  
  
"It's a stalemate sir…" Answered Cosmos, "We've only got this far by luck. We might not hold out much longer sir… You must come back to Cybertron immediately to help us."  
  
Ironhide and Cosmos looked up at Prime.  
  
Prime considered this before his faceplate wavered, "No. We're staying here on earth."  
  
"What!?" Asked Cosmos and Ironhide.  
  
Prime looked around, "Ironhide, when we first came to this planet I wasn't sure that we could be going home. So I did some studies on our new home."  
  
He looked down at Cosmos and Ironhide, "This planet has vast resources of Energon. It also has many ways to harness even more energy the humans haven't been exploring. I think maybe Earth is the key to an Autobot victory."  
  
"You mean," Asked Prime, "We start shipping Energon back to Cybertron to power our machines?"  
  
"Yes." Nodded Prime, "But unfortunately I think Megatron may have thought about this already…"  
  
"It gets even worse…" Said Cosmos and looked up at Optimus, "Cybertron's path puts it into orbit around this star system. I have done some analysis… It is possible that Cybertron could be swung into a stable orbit around the sun… we could make Cybertron the tenth planet of this system."  
  
"Our home here…." Mused Optimus. Then he added, "But in who's hands? If the Decepticons control all of Cybertron then it is possible for them to dominate Earth."  
  
Optimus looked down and told Cosmos, "Return to Cybertron and inform your leaders to send troops here. Inform them of my plan…at least the basis."  
  
"You haven't worked it out yet?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
"I'm still working on it." Answered Prime.  
  
Cosmos saluted, "I will sir! You can count on me!"  
  
With that Cosmos transformed and sped off into the clouds.  
  
"A word from Cybertron…." Smiled Ironhide and yipped, "I'm gonna tell the others!"  
  
Ironhide rushed back inside with the news.  
  
Optimus remained outside to enjoy the rain.  
  
Autobot--------------------------Decepticon  
  
Soundwave was still overseeing the construction as the machines moved back and forth.  
  
The creation was being made.  
  
"Soon…." Smiled Megatron, "Soon…."  
  
The faceplate of one of the components was revealed and the eyes were emptied in readiness for the receptors.  
  
Body plates were being run over on a rail into place from their steamy molds and entered into the construction matrix of Soundwave's own design.  
  
Slowly and surely these Decepticons were being given life.  
  
Decepticon----------------------------Autobot  
  
The base went up in cheers at the news.  
  
"Word from home! From Cybertron!!" Cheered Brawn.  
  
Cliffjumper was bouncing with Bumblebee in cheers.  
  
Prime, however, was still silent and watchful of the screen.  
  
Ironhide turned to Prime and cheered, "Prime, did-"  
  
The base shook.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Cliffjumper, all serious now.  
  
Prime barked orders, "Prowl, get your team on the ready!" He whirled, "Hound, you and Hoist get the Minibots and look for damage. Ratchet, Wheeljack, scanners. Ironhide, with me."  
  
Ironhide cracked a smile and loaded his gun.  
  
"What about us Prime?" Asked Sideswipe as he and Sunstreaker walked up.  
  
Prime ordered, "You two stay in here and keep a guard on the computers."  
  
The lights flickered and died, as well as the computer monitors to Teletran one.  
  
A pair of flashlights snapped on in Wheeljack's hands. He tossed one to Prime, who caught it and shined it around the now-dark room.  
  
Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hit their own lights and illuminated portions of the room.  
  
Prime activated his radio, "Lights are out. Report."  
  
Brawn called in, "We're all here Prime. Hound and Hoist are okay too."  
  
"Prowl here, we're in the shuttle hanger." Replied Prowl.  
  
"All troops hold position." Ordered Prime, "And keep an eye out. Brawn, where could the power been cut?"  
  
Windcharger answered for him, "There are several primary lines in the back Prime. Only one's exposed to the air."  
  
"Shh…." Said Ratchet, "Listen."  
  
They did.  
  
Somewhere distant there was a tapping and tearing noise.  
  
"We hear it." Reported Prowl, "Louder down the corridor."  
  
"Hold position." Ordered Prime and asked, "Ratchet, Wheeljack, you guys going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so Prime." Replied Ratchet as he loaded his weapon.  
  
"Good. Ironhide, let's go." Said Prime.  
  
Ironhide followed Prime down a corridor and into the shuttle hanger.  
  
"Prime, walk carefully." Cautioned Bluestreak.  
  
Prime slowed and tiptoed to the head of the corridor and came to a stop.  
  
More tapping from down the corridor.  
  
"The tearing stopped about a minute ago." Said Prowl, "I'm not sure what's going on…"  
  
Prime narrowed his eyes and opened a channel, "Brawn; where are you?"  
  
"Weapons locker Prime, we're geared up."  
  
"Port or Starboard?"  
  
"Uhh…" Said Brawn, "Starboard."  
  
"Make your way forward….quietly." Said Prime, "We have guests…and uninvited."  
  
"Prime," Said Brawn, "I've got an idea…. Keep comm. silence."  
  
The comm. ended.  
  
The tapping stopped.  
  
They all listened and waited.  
  
"Kill lights." Whispered Prowl.  
  
They all did so. The emergency lights were the only things left on.  
  
A tapping noise was heard, closer. As if it was in the room.  
  
Ironhide kept his gun leveled in the darkness.  
  
A scraping noise was heard against one of the walls.  
  
"We aren't alone…" Whispered Bluestreak.  
  
Another moment of silence before-  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Bluestreak "SOMETHING"S GOT ME!!"  
  
"Bluestreak!" Called Prowl and everyone activated their lights and shot at the creature.  
  
Something tackled Ironhide from behind and hit the floor.  
  
Jazz fired into the thing, only to have the super heated plasma bounce off its re-enforced core.  
  
The thing turned and leapt for Jazz, but Prime batted it aside and fired into it.  
  
The hull on the thing was scorched and it scurried off.  
  
"Bluestreak!" Cried Prime and saw Prowl shooting into the thing.  
  
A hiss-click was heard as something hit Prime from behind and touched his neck. Prime rolled to get the thing off, but the thing flapped some wings and sailed across the bay to tackle Prowl.  
  
Then Mirage de-cloaked, armed with a mace.  
  
The club came down hard on the back of the larger object on Bluestreak and then batted the flying thing aside.  
  
Mirage swung and something cracked in the darkness.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" Cried Brawn's voice.  
  
All the Autobots shielded their optics as a Flash-bang grenade went off.  
  
There were three series of cries and Prime looked up at the retreating forms.  
  
Brawn and his troop descended from the roof and Brawn cried, "After them guys!"  
  
Wielding flame torches and other instruments of construction the Mini- bots rushed after the invaders with big fires and other sharp things.  
  
Ironhide voiced, "Man…I never knew those little guys could be so…I dunno…."  
  
"Scary?" Offered Mirage.  
  
"Exactly!" Replied Ironhide.  
  
The chase continued outside where Brawn watched the three things take off.  
  
Cliffjumper was taking pictures and Windcharger asked, "What the slag were those things?"  
  
"I dunno." Said Brawn with a wrench in hand, "But if they ever come back here we'll give them a savage beating they'll never forget."  
  
And the three disappeared into the distance.  
  
Autobot-----------------Decepticon  
  
Finally the first form emerged from the chamber.  
  
Then the second, followed closely by the third. The fourth emerged and then the fifth emerged last and looked at his hands.  
  
"I…live….." He asked, looking over his hands, "But how? How am I alive?"  
  
"We rebuilt you." Replied Megatron.  
  
"Megatron….I know you…." Said the last one, "But…not…."  
  
Soundwave spoke, "Your base circuitry was re-built from the original Decepticon ruins. In a sense, you are several Decepticons merged together…all of you."  
  
"This is wrong…" Said one of them, "Very wrong…."  
  
Megatron smirked, "They will do. Now, for each of your names."  
  
The first asked, "Why should we take names? Deconstruct us Megatron!"  
  
Another continued, "If we are deceased Decepticons then let us lie that way!"  
  
"How dare you desecrate the dead-!"  
  
"SILENCE!!" Boomed Megatron, "Be silent all of you! Now, you will obey my orders and mine alone! Transform and name yourselves!"  
  
They did so. All of them were construction vehicles one way or another; each yellow/green with black glass and heavy armor.  
  
The first was a Bulldozer, the second a dump truck. The third was a mixing truck, and the fourth a construction hook. The last was another Steam shovel.  
  
"Well then, let's hear your names." Smiled Megatron.  
  
"I am Scrapper." Said the first.  
  
The second replied, "Longhaul…"  
  
"I will be Mixmaster!" Replied the mixing truck.  
  
"And I….am Hook." Replied the crane.  
  
"I shall be called Bonecrusher." Said the last.  
  
"Very good." Smiled Megatron, "Now, you will know your enemies. Come with me, Constructions"  
  
The Constructions looked at each other before following him into the main computer room and turning on the screen. The face of the Autobot symbol was on it.  
  
"The Autobots," Hissed Megatron and activated a switch. It showed early shots of Optimus Prime on Cybertron before being re-formatted, "Their leader, Optimus Prime."  
  
It switched to show the newer views of him from camera footage of their first battle, "The form of Optimus has changed, but he remains the same. He is your enemy, and must be killed."  
  
Then the image shifted and showed Omega Supreme.  
  
"This is your biggest threat: The gladiator Omega Supreme. Of all the things, he is second priority. The first is Optimus Prime. Omega Supreme is your biggest threat, as he is the only robot that is more powerful than yourself."  
  
"But just the five of us? What can we do that can defeat this…Omega supreme?" Asked Mixmaster.  
  
"Ah, yes." Smiled Megatron, "That is the splendid option built into your construction. The five of you will combine together to form a Gladiator of your own." Megatron clenched his fist, "Powerful, strong, and Deadly above all. Yours will be the most powerful and most lethal of the Decepticons."  
  
There was silence from the constructions as they looked at each other in mystery.  
  
Megatron replied with anger, "What's wrong with you!?"  
  
Scrapper voiced their concerns, "We do not wish to combine."  
  
"What?!" Asked Megatron, "You must! To defeat the Autobots You must combine!"  
  
"Megatron," Hummed Soundwave, "Perhaps we should talk."  
  
Megatron was about to blast a response, but then realized this was a trustworthy subordinate that was talking to him, and one that had a level head.  
  
"Very well Soundwave…." Eased Megatron and followed Soundwave out of the room, leaving a confused Construction team behind.  
  
"Very well Soundwave, I'm listening." Said Megatron.  
  
Soundwave replied in his monotone voice, "Perhaps re-creating the Constructions was not a good proposal."  
  
Megatron replied, "They will understand Soundwave, even if I have to beat them into understanding."  
  
"Perhaps violence is not the answer." Hummed Soundwave, "Maybe convincing them into there new lives is the answer."  
  
Megatron scowled, "Are you suggesting I be soft and guide them by the hand? Bah! I would be nothing more than an Autobot if I did that!"  
  
"It is the only way Megatron." Hummed Soundwave, "Unless you plan on breeding Dissent in your troops. Starscream and an uncountable number of troops on the planet are already in uprising over your command. You do not need more opposing you."  
  
Megatron took this advice. Soundwave wasn't the strongest, but in Megatron's camp on earth he was most certainly the wisest.  
  
"Very well," Said Megatron and lifted his head to look at Soundwave from thinking, "What should we do?"  
  
"Let me talk to them." Hummed Soundwave, "Perhaps I can get them into an effective fighting force."  
  
"Very well." Said Megatron, "But don't take too long Soundwave, I want an effective fighting force in time to defeat the Autobots with haste."  
  
Meanwhile in the room that Megatron had left, the Constructions were still talking.  
  
Longhaul was standing beside the machinery that he had only emerged out of moments ago.  
  
"What have we become?" Asked Bonecrusher as he looked at his hands.  
  
"I can hardly remember anything…." Gasped Scrapper, "I have no memories….I….I have no life!!!"  
  
"None of us do." Rasped Hook with a scratchy voice, "Listen, all of you, we have to pull ourselves together."  
  
"And do what….hook?" Asked Bonecrusher, "We don't even know where to begin with our lives much less fight! How is our….leader going to….make us…." He didn't complete his sentence, instead dropping his hands.  
  
Hook asked, "Are you finished? What we must do is not be afraid. We must keep strong, all of us. We are vulnerable in this state."  
  
"Hook is right." Spoke Scrapper, "If we remain helpless than anyone can do us harm. I also willing to bet that our leader is not the most hospitable person within walking distance."  
  
"Maybe we should just hang by ourselves." Suggested Mixmaster.  
  
"And trust no one." Added Hook.  
  
Then Soundwave entered. They all looked up, and through the door saw Megatron, half-turned and looking back at them.  
  
"Greetings." Hummed Soundwave, "I have come to help you."  
  
As the doors closed Megatron's eyes narrowed until the hatch shut.  
  
Hook asked, "How do we know that?"  
  
"Because," Said Soundwave, "I created you."  
  
"You?" Gasped Longhaul, "Created us?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Soundwave, "I was responsible."  
  
"Then how can we trust you?" Asked Hook, "You pieced our cores together from your dead conrads. We are your….your monsters."  
  
"My Monsters." Hummed Soundwave, "Then I must care for you."  
  
"What do you intend to do with us?" Asked Mixmaster as several of the Constructions assumed defensive positions.  
  
"I intend to do you no harm." Spoke Soundwave, "I intend to talk."  
  
"Talk? Of what?" Asked Hook.  
  
Soundwave thought for a moment before deciding to answer, "Of life. And of living. Please, sit. We have much to talk about."  
  
Slowly, one by one the Decepticons stood.  
  
All except the disgruntled Hook. He pushed himself up onto a crate and remained perched there as he listened to Soundwave's talking.  
  
Decepticon----------------------------Autobot  
  
The lights clicked and then flashed back on.  
  
"Mains are back up." Replied Windcharger, "We got them going now."  
  
"Any idea of how they were cut?" Asked Prime from the control room.  
  
Brawn took over in the back, "Brawn here. It's a guess, but I'd say something chewed these out."  
  
"Chewed?" Repeated Ironhide from his station.  
  
"Looks that way." Muttered Brawn.  
  
Prime hummed and looked back at the photos Cliffjumper had taken, "Appears as it we were dealing with insectazoid life-forms…only Cybertronian."  
  
"Giant Metal bugs?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
"Could be." Reasoned Prime, "I'll get Wheeljack on it when he's available. Maybe-"  
  
Prime was interrupted by the comm. panel beeping.  
  
The reason why everyone in the room was staring at it was because it was the long-range frequency channels….ship to ship. Intersystem.  
  
Prime walked forward and touched the control.  
  
The screen used crackled and fizzed before winking on and resolving clearly.  
  
The face of Ultra Magnus resolved on the screen opposite to Prime.  
  
"Ultra Magnus…old friend…." Gasped Optimus.  
  
Ultra Magnus smiled back and hummed, "Prime, it's….joyous to see you again."  
  
"How are you reaching us?" Asked Optimus.  
  
Magnus responded, "We were contacted early by Cosmos. He's aboard, along with some more troops you might be needing."  
  
"That's good." Nodded Prime.  
  
"What's the condition of the ark?" Asked Magnus.  
  
"We cannot fly Magnus." Replied Optimus, "We're grounded into a hillside deep. Propulsion's out and I doubt we can fly again even if we could dig out the ark."  
  
"Understood. What of the Decepticons?" Asked Magnus.  
  
Prime sighed, "They're still here…and they have a cruiser with them."  
  
"We know." Nodded Magnus, "We're brining what we can. Stay put, we should be there in a couple of cycles."  
  
"Understood." Nodded Prime, "It's….good to hear from home…again…"  
  
"It's good to hear anything from you again Prime, for many of us." Replied Magnus.  
  
Then the screen died, leaving the Autobots in silence.  
  
Autobot--------------------------------Decepticon  
  
Starscream entered the command chamber again. Astrotrain was the only one inside. It was the next morning and still the Decepticon vessel remained parked above the remains of the Nemesis.  
  
Astrotrain rose from his seat and greeted, "Good morning Regent."  
  
"Good morning Astrotrain." Smiled Starscream, "Is there anything new to report?"  
  
"Blitzwing may have some news on the Predicon pod Regent." Nodded Astrotrain, "I think he also mentioned something about the unknown Predicon recovered in the remains of the Nemesis as well."  
  
"Good. I'll go there immediately." Nodded Starscream and left the room.  
  
Astrotrain turned back to the desk-like command seat at the head of the bubble-like command dome.  
  
The water did strange things to the light, making it seem that the lights were dancing across the bulkheads. A school of fish swam overhead, heading elsewhere.  
  
But it also set Astrotrain's mind thinking. Astrotrain wasn't as smart as his brother wasn't, but he did think, and sometimes deeply on the relationships of the soul and how the mind worked.  
  
But now he was thinking. His mind was stuck adrift in a particular area of his Cybertronian mind.  
  
It was that of his wife, or once wife, Alta-4.  
  
He reached into the recesses of one of the cubbies of his desk/control center and withdrew the holocube. He placed it on the desk and withdrew his large hand.  
  
As he pulled it away, the light from the surface hit the cube and it shone.  
  
Astrotrain leaned back in his seat and looked at the captured image of the face in the holo-cube.  
  
The smile  
  
That smile  
  
His son had something like that smile, but not quite as shining. Maybe it was because he was male….  
  
An idle thought drifted by, wondering if the biological species of humanity shared similar feelings of deep thought and drifting of the mind.  
  
He looked down at the holo-cube again, only wishing that he could have touched her one more time before that final goodbye.  
  
He wondered how his son felt.  
  
First a seeker but always a trooper with that boy! He wouldn't give up, not even in the separation of a family.  
  
Astrotrain pondered family values for a moment, but…  
  
But things had separated them.  
  
He was a Decepticon, not by choice but of circumstances. He was selected by Starscream; a well-known official and good friend. It was also required of him at the time to join and stay with the army.  
  
But she was a peaceful Autobot. She was an Autobot of loyalty and pacifism. She wanted nothing of the war, only the values and bright streak Tripple-changers were known of.  
  
But no. Decepticon word was law, and he could not be seen with her. They had to separate, but he didn't want any of it. Astrotrain's decision was to stand by his wife, even if it meant condemning the family line.  
  
But she tore away from him, not wanting anything to do with fighting. So he abridged and left with his son; already 'taken by the war' as someone had put it.  
  
If only the Decepticon law were different.  
  
Astrotrain clenched his fist. It was his anger again- anger at the universe for doing such a horrible thing. It was people like Megatron…Megatron was the reason for all this! Them and any Decepticon wishing to destroy unity!  
  
Astrotrain raised his fist high in anger, feeling it to bash the hell out of something.  
  
But that smile…  
  
Her smile…  
  
He lowered his fist gently to the desk and then quickly put away the holo-cube, it's light dying and her smile with it.  
  
Astrotrain sat as his desk staring into space.  
  
"Al-ta….four…" He sighed, and then started to weep.  
  
Blitzwing entered with a tray of data but noticed his brother's dispair. Silently, he stepped backward and closed the door to the command room to leave Astrotrain to heal from his own pain.  
  
Decepticon-------------------------------------------Autobot  
  
The lights of the Autobot spacecraft descending over mount Shasta did scare some of the locals, but then again ever since the Autobots came many strange things have been happening.  
  
The Autobot shuttle hovered over the mountain before landing on a separate peek. The Autobots inside disembarked from the craft and made their way over to the Autobot Ark.  
  
Waiting for them were Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, and Brawn.  
  
Approaching were a number of Autobots, at the head was Ultra Magnus, who greeted Optimus with a warm smile.  
  
"Magnus…." Smiled Optimus.  
  
The two exchanged a brotherly hug before parting, "We thought you were lost…" Smiled Magnus as he took Optimus's hand, "Alpha Trion especially was worried. He still awaits news."  
  
"Alpha Trion…alive?" Asked Optimus.  
  
"Yes, he still is after all this time." Nodded Magnus, "Now, lets' get down to business. I have some troops here that may wish to help you. Cosmos, is one of them."  
  
"Sirs…." Smiled Cosmos, "I would like you to meet my associates." He waved at a group of Autobots, "These are Beachcomber, Powerglide, and Seaspray. All three are scouts sirs, excellent ones."  
  
Prime nodded, "Well see about that."  
  
As the three walked by, Beachcomber muttered, "Hey, that was Optimus Prime!"  
  
"Sure, sure," Said Powerglide, "Let's get going guys."  
  
"Man…" complained Seaspray, "I thought Cosmos said Earth was Brown! Not blue…."  
  
"Parts of it are…." Replied Powerglide as he walked down the hallway.  
  
Ultra Magnus smiled, "And two of my best troops. Preceptor and Blaster."  
  
The two came forward.  
  
"Well I'll be…." Gasped Blaster, "So it is you! Heh, I was thinking Magnus was pulling my leg! Great to meet you!" Blaster shook Optimus's hand, "Base ops specialist, Communications, systems regulation, you got it!"  
  
"Welcome aboard." Nodded Prime, "Wheeljack inside will discuss what you'll be doing."  
  
"Allrighty!" Cheered Blaster.  
  
Then Preceptor stepped forward, "Preceptor sir, Great to be of service. Science officer, full graduate honors in all fields."  
  
"Good." Nodded Prime, "We're in need of Scientists at the moment. Perhaps you can help them there."  
  
"Yes sir." Nodded Preceptor and marched in.  
  
Magnus exchanged glances with Prime, "We're only here for a short while Prime, we're needed back on Cybertron."  
  
"I know." Nodded Prime, "I've already talked with the government about sparing some energon. It's not much, but maybe we can arrange some more in trade."  
  
"Any Energon would help Optimus." Replied Magnus, "As you know we are at a stalemate. Any advantage would be helpful."  
  
"And you shall get it." Nodded Optimus.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previeiw of the Next episode #4  
  
Seeker's Wings:  
  
When the Autobots capture Striker, Astrotrain's son and Thundercracker, Optimus has the idea of trying to convince them to become Autobots!  
  
And on the Decepticon side, Starscream has a talk with the only surviving member of the Nemesis- the Predicon Dinobot!  
  
------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
